The boy is Who's?
by meyalious
Summary: Sequal to When It was me. What happens next when kagome and the other girl Mia mets? Plz read and review. Surprise ending for those who read the first one.


I do not own Inuyasha, "Sideline Hoe" By Monica or "The Boy is Mine" By Monica and Brandy.

But I do own Meya.

Meya: Hi peoplez!

Seshumarru: Meya be quite so the story could start.

Meya: Okay!( Kisses Sesshy who blushes, Fangirls everywhere are mad and hating on her.)

Kagome has been back with Inuyasha for awhile but their relationship has been going slow. He doesn't take her anywhere but she is just glad to know he loves her and left that other girl. At least she thinks so.

Kagome wakes up to a knock on her door. She goes to answer it.

"Hello." Kagome

"Yeah is this Kagome Hirashi." a female asked.

"Yeah this Mia Morgon and I'm Inuyasha's fiance."

"What!"

"Yeah I know he's been with you but you go to let him go."

Mia started to sing:

When you called his phone, did he pick it up?

No, 'cause we was making love.

No, oh.

Chorus:

Get your shit together you're making a fool of yourself,

it don't matter if he spends the night, his home is somewhere else

Ain't you tired of being on the side line, tired of getting yours after I get mine baby?

second place don't get a prize when you gone realize

you're wasting your time baby

Ain't you're tired of him getting, hitting real quick, then rolling and

Ain't you're tired of when you need a little change and he lies about what he holding?

Ain't you're tired of spending all the holidays alone, tired of being his little sideline ho?

Do he take you out, do he foot your bills, no oh, 'cause I know what his balance is

have you been to his church,

do he ask you to pray, no oh 'cause Sunday's Family day

Chorus

Bridge x2:

Do you got benefits, no, credit cards, no, house keys, no, then youse a sideline ho,

do you get pillow talk, no, held at night, no,

if you don't make his breakfast then youse a sideline ho

Chorus

x3:

Youse a ho, Youse a ho, sideline ho

She finshed and was gone but Kagome was not gonna lose like this. She went by Mia's house.

Kagome:  
Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?

Mia:  
Uh huh, sure you know.

Kagome:  
I just wanted to know do you know somebody named  
Inuyasha.

Mia:  
Oh, yeah definatly, I know his name.

Kagome:  
I just wanted to let you know he's mine.

Mia:  
Huh... No no, he's mine!

You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Kagome:  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

Mia:  
You see I know that you may be  
Just be jealous of me  
Cuz you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Kagome:  
You see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what they told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day ain't that a shame

Mia:  
Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna change something that's so good  
But my love is all it took

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Mia:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me not you  
And if you didn't know it girl it's true

Kagome:  
I think that you should realize  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

Mia:  
You can say what you want to say  
What we have you can't take  
from the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Kagome:  
When will you get the picture  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know the boy is mine

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Mia:  
You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games I won't allow  
The boy is mine without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

Kagome:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place in my heart  
Cause he was my love right from the start

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Kagome:  
Not yours

Mia:  
But mine

Kagome:  
Not yours

Mia:  
But mine

Kagome:  
Not yours

Mia:  
But mine

Both:  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

The two of them got heated till' they saw Inuyasha with another girl.

"Your both wrong Inuyasha is mine!"the other girl

"What!?"both

"Yeah. My name is Rin. Inuyasha is mine and always was since the day Kagome left." Rin

"What are you talking bout." Mia

"Yeah. Didn't you love Sesshy?" Kagome

"He's my dad and I spent my time setting him up with my new mom Meya. Now I didn't want him waiting alone so I told him to go out and date till' I came back. Sorry he was using you hoes." Rin

"Inuyasha is that right?" both

"Yeah. I'm sorry. Kagome there is nothing between us. I was using you to break up with Mia so i can get back with Rin."Inuyasha

"Yeah, Yeah. Come Yashy lets go home. See ya biches!" Rin said and they were gone. Leaving the girls feeling said and used.

_Somewhere with Sesshumarru and Meya..._

"Why are you smilling like that." Sesshumarru said to hi mate Meya as the lie in bed.

"I feel Rin did something that made me proud." Meya

Special Thanks to all those who asked for a sequal:

xxEvelynxx

InuyashaLoverLeo4

Gbaby808

akuma

Reagan


End file.
